Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores
Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores is a Flash game series developed by YonicStudios, and released in December 31, 2010. It is believed that this game is consisted of 21 episodes grouped in 7 seasons. The game has two planned remakes: Paper Yoshi Portable for mobile devices and Paper Yoshi Oh Yeah! for the OUYA console. Characters Here is a list of the main characters in the series. Senit the Yoshi Senit the Yoshi Nay is the main protagonist of the Paper Yoshi franchise. He might look weak, but using a reverse-engineered Arm Cannon makes him a great, but rookie, fighter. Senit is available from Episode 1. He is very persistent and never gives up, even if the situation doesn't look very good, and he often questions about ways to solve the situation, or incriminates himself in extreme cases. Unlike those of their kind, he doesn't use eggs as weapons nor protects himself inside one. Instead, he uses his arm cannon as a weapon and uses a slightly changed Morphball module. Sonic the Hedgehog Known as the fastest lifeform in the Universe, Sonic becomes extremely powerful with the upgrades he achieves during Paper Yoshi 2, though some of their classic skills do appear, like the Homing Attack. He is an agile fighter and is specially experimented with aerial attacks, but he is unable to swim. Even though Sonic appears from Episode 1, he won't be available to control until Episode 3. Phred Dry Bones Called Dry Bones for short, he is an explorer with a hideous humour. Even though he isn't a good fighter, his Defense is stunning and thus very hard to knock him out. Also, he has a useful skill for detecting stats and weakpoints of any enemy. He first appears in Episode 4, but Dry Bones wouldn't be available until Episode 5. He is a perfectionist, but doesn't use his intelligence too much. Sometimes he cannot stop talking nonsense too. Rachel Shulvo Retyria Called Rachel in English versions, and Shulvo in other regions, she is the princess of the Marlinus Kingdom, and is also a bounty hunter. She becomes available on Episode 8. Although she can mimic the form of a Yoshi, her natural form is a Shoyru. Shadow the Hedgehog Known as the 'Ultimate Life-form', Shadow possesses a Chaos Emerald when joins the team, and becomes extremely useful during some of the stages of the game. He has the most powerful special attacks over all the other members of the party. He joins the party briefly on Episode 12, but leaves the party at the end of Episode 16. However, he returns permanently at the end of Episode 18. Shadow often questions if he actually helps Gameplay There are seven main gameplay modes. Day Stage Puzzles Battles Hacking Modracers First Person Night Stage Story The story is divided in seven seasons. Season 1: Begin in Gaia It is the season with the shortest episodes, and explains the adventures of the party on planet Gaia. Episode 1: A new Adventure Begins! The first episode was first launched on December 31, 2010. While Senit was travelling through space with the Nuclear Crystal he found two weeks ago, the energy of the seven cores of the crystal mysteriously ran out, and Senit crash-landed into planet Gaia. Sonic witnesses the impact and goes to the impact zone. After some hours, he managed to revive Senit. Then, the latter one explains Sonic that they should look for a Nuclear temple in order to restore the energy to one of the seven cores, and if they don't do it fast, the galaxy might be in danger. Since he thinks that the crystal crash-landed into Gaia on purpose, he suspects that there is a crystal temple in Gaia. Sonic doesn't have any idea about a Nuclear temple, but suggests Senit to go to the nearest town, Apotos. On their way to Apotos, they find a deep gorge. Senit believes the planet is dividing into pieces due to the connection of the crystal with the temple. Both decide to go and explore the undergrounds. However, Black Ninjakoopa guards the zone they were visiting, and challenges them to a battle. Senit manages to escape, but Sonic remains there fighting. Senit explores alone the underground, but after getting to the surface, he notices that he had arrived to Tohzòun, and the closest town was Chun-Nan. He decides to go there and ask for the location of the temple. Episode 2: A Chun-Nan Tour! The release of the second episode is confirmed to be on September 19, 2014. The upload was outdated 3 and half years due to several technical issues. Episode 3: A Battle to the First Core! The release of the third episode is estimated to be around Q1 2015. Category:Paper Yoshi franchise Category:PC Games Category:Flash Games